The Angel Within
by Angels are Watching Over You
Summary: All angels are considered brothers and sisters, but sometimes there are two created at exactly the same moment. These angels tend to have a closer bond than most. They are essentially twins. What happens when Caroline becomes the vessel for Castiel's "twin"? When will she get her own body back?


**prologue**

_Crimson and bare as I stand_  
_Yours completely,_  
_Yours as we go over_

* * *

This was it. It was all over, and there was nothing she could do now. She sobbed as she took in Klaus' burned corpse. They weren't romantic- not really. After Hayley died giving birth to his child, she stepped in as a mother-figure. Now that she was facing her imminent demise, she wanted to take it all back. Sure, she loved the child, but this was selfish. He would lose his father _and_ his mother-figure within a day. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and took it out to answer it. She didn't even bother to see who it was- it wouldn't matter.

"Hello?" she said in a small voice.

_Caroline, where are you? Did Klaus defeat Silas?_

Of course Stefan would be calling now, just when she thought the pain couldn't get any worse. "Stefan, he did, but Silas had linked Klaus' life to his own. We're all done for, Stefan. I wish I were there to say goodbye, but I guess this will have to do," she said.

_You're joking._

"I wish I were," she replied. Tears were filling her eyes again. "I'm so sorry, Stefan. Where are Elena and Damon?"

_They're here, listening. _

"Damon, please stay calm. I know how you get when things are out of your control. Elena, I'm so sorry. I tried my best to stop Silas, but I couldn't. I'll see you all on the other side, okay?" she said.

She hung up before they could reply. She sank down, putting her hands over her eyes. She heard footsteps, and knew instantly who it was. She opened her eyes to see the little curly-haired boy peeking through the door. Thankfully, this wasn't the room Klaus had died in. The only evidence of the battle was the ruined furniture and blood on Caroline's shirt.

"Caroline," the boy said.

"Hello Henry," she replied.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where's dad?" he asked.

He was such a beautiful child. He was only seven, but his eyes were wide and knowledgeable. He had been drinking in knowledge since he was born, and he still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to know everything, and the Originals were all too happy to give him any information they could- no matter the subject. He looked so much like Klaus that it pained Caroline's heart. She didn't know how much time she had left, but she would spend it happy.

"Henry, I'm so sorry," she said, pulling him into an embrace.

His eyes widened and he said; "Is dad… Did Silas kill him?"

His voice was soft and free of emotion, but he was like Klaus when it came to that. He knew how to hide his emotions well. Caroline simply nodded, and Henry let a tear slide down his cheek. "So that means you're not going to be here much longer," he said. It wasn't a question.

She nodded again and said; "Henry, I'm so sorry. Here's what you need to do- Rebekah and Elijah are just outside of Baton Rouge. You need to call them, or find them, or whatever it takes. You need to be with them so that you can be safe, do you understand?"

"I'm not leaving you," he replied.

"Henry…" she began, but he cut her off.

"No, Caroline. Ever since I was born you were like my mother. I love you like my mother, and I'm not leaving you here to die alone," he said.

He sounded so grown up. It was odd hearing that amount of passion in a child's voice. "Okay, Henry," she said, knowing that he wouldn't budge unless he wanted to.

He sat next to her among the wreckage of the room, snuggling into her side. He seemed to be thinking hard about something as he closed his eyes and folding his hands under his chin. It looked like he was _praying_.

_Caroline_

Caroline jumped upon hearing her name. There was a high pitched noise, and the sound of glass shattering filled the silence. Henry still wasn't opening his eyes or acknowledging the sound in any way. "Henry," she mumbled.

_Caroline Forbes, pay attention to my voice. _

"Who's there?" she called out.

_My name is Elisheba. I can save you, Caroline. I just need your permission. _

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked.

_I need to use your body until I can find my own. Please Caroline, don't you want to be there for little Henry? _

"You're going to possess me, like a demon?" Caroline asked incredulously.

_No, I'm going to use you as a vessel, like an angel. I just need you to say yes. Once I find my own body, I'll return yours to you. Do I have your consent?_

Caroline sighed and looked to Henry. He was concentrating very hard on something- their conversation, maybe? She didn't want to leave him. "Okay, yes. I give you my consent," she said.

Suddenly, there was a bright light from above her, and she felt herself burning. This isn't what she signed up for! She tried to cry out- to tell Elisheba to wait- but it was too late. She was locked inside her own mind, where everything was bright and hot. She could see a little of what was happening, but it was as if she were watching a movie through the eyes of herself. She had no control over anything, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

_Thank you, Caroline._

* * *

Elisheba took in her surroundings. This was the first time in a long time that she had taken a human vessel, and it was… odd. It wasn't bad, just different. The room she was in had been reduced to shambles, and some of the debris was smoldering. She heard a noise behind her, and turned her head quickly to see what it was. What she saw was a small boy, with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. He held darkness, though. It had been born in him- she could tell, but there was also certain innocence within him. With the right upbringing, he could be good. He could be- for all intents and purposes- _human_.

"Are you Henry?" she asked.

He paused for a moment, and then smiled at her. "Yes, I'm Henry," he said.

"You're the one who prayed for help," she said.

"I am, and you answered! Did God send you to save Caroline?" he asked.

"In a way," she replied. "Henry, do you have family that you could stay with?"

He looked confused. "I can't stay with Caroline?" he asked.

"She's not Caroline right now. My name is Elisheba. I'll give her back when I can, but I need you to be safe. It would give her peace of mind," she said.

He nodded and said; "I can stay with my Aunt Bekah, and Uncle Lijah."

"Okay, that's good. I'm sure Caroline will contact you when she returns," Elisheba told him.

He nodded and said; "Okay, but when will you give her back?"

"I do not know the answer to that at this time. Remember Henry, you need to have patience- it's a virtue," she replied.

He accepted her answer with a slight nod, but still looked pained at the thought of leaving Caroline. "Can she hear me… or, well, is she in there?" he asked.

_Henry, I can hear you._

Caroline's voice was prominent in her mind. It was a bit uncomfortable, but she would go quiet after a while. When Elisheba nodded her head, Henry continued speaking. "Caroline, I know dad didn't believe in angels, but you did. Aunt Bekah believed too, and you both used to tell me that if I prayed hard enough, that God would send an angel to help me. I was too late to save dad, but you were still here, Caroline. I saved you, and I'm sorry it took losing your body to do it. When you get your body back, please come straight home. I love you," he said.

_I love you too, sweetheart. _

Elisheba smiled at the child's kind heart. "She says that she loves you too. I know this is difficult, so I'll return her as quickly as I can, okay? I'll transport you to Rebekah and Elijah. Do not lose faith, little one. I'll see you again soon," she said.

She laid her fingers on his forehead and sent him to his new guardians, before sending herself to her brother's location. She didn't know how long it would take her true vessel to prepare herself, but she could only hope the girl hurried up. This vessel wouldn't last more than a year with her inside.

* * *

AN; This was short, but the rest of the chapters should be longer. I hope you enjoyed this! Comments are ALWAYS welcomed! :D


End file.
